


Chasing My Demon *HIATUS*

by martsukkah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, demon!Levi, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martsukkah/pseuds/martsukkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has done something really bad in his life and Levi is there to punish him</p><p> </p><p>-IMPORTANT NOTE (30.5.2015)-<br/>I'll update soon, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lutte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutte/gifts).



Chapter 1

“You’re my… What?”

“Demon. I already said that twice. Now shut up, brat”

\-------------------------------------------------

Hi, I’m Eren Jaeger. I go to high school called Titan High. I’m on my last year and that makes me 18 years old. I’m not stupid but I’m obviously not the smartest… I live alone in small apartment in the middle of the city. I have few friends but I rarely see them around. I like them a lot but I don’t think that they like me that much. Funny, isn’t it? So, I was walking to bathroom but I decided to look at my outfit first. It was pretty decent. I was wearing black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, black leather jacket and brown beanie. I fixed my t-shirt slightly but then I saw something in the mirror.

“Jesus!” I screamed and jumped back.

I swear that I saw a man in the mirror and that man wasn’t me. He was short and he had black hair and piercing grey eyes but when I was going to call ambulance to get me to therapy, man disappeared just as soon as he had appeared. I breathed heavily and I looked at the mirror.

“Jesus fucking Christ…” I whispered and I stared at my reflection with wide eyes.

I had seen a man in my fucking mirror. Was I just imagining it though? Was it just all in my head? I looked behind the mirror. Just a wall. I knocked on the mirror gently.

“Hey? Is someone in there?” I said, feeling stupid.

Who is so stupid that talks to their mirror? Me apparently.

“So, if there’s someone in my mirror, could you please get the fuck out of there because you’re really freaking me out”, I said and bit my lip.

Nothing happened. I let out a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding. I laughed slightly. Of course it was just my imagination. There was nothing weird in my mirror. Everything was just fine and I should really hurry to school or I would be late. I brushed my teeth quickly before grabbing my bag. I checked the way I look (now from the bathroom mirror) and I ran out of my apartment.

I looked at the watch that was on my wrist. I cursed myself before running to school. I steadied my breath before knocking on the door. It was history. Fuck. My teacher was called Hanji Zoe and she always acted really friendly with us and we had to call her Hanji, not Mrs. Zoe. If we called her that, she gave us a long talk about how being friends with teacher was going to make us learn more and blah blah blah.

“Oiiii, you’re little bit late!” door was opened and I heard Hanji’s voice echoing in the classroom.

“Yeah, sorry”, I mumbled and walked to my seat that was in the back, in the right corner.

I saw Jean staring at me so I decided to glare at him. He chuckled quietly and moved his desk to be right next to mine. I rolled my eyes and he hit my shoulder.

“Man, why were you late? You missed us catching Mikasa and Annie making out in the hallway!” Jean said, sounding excited.

“What’s so great about that? It’s not like you’re going to get to watch them having sex or being the third one in bed”, I said sighing. “We already knew that they’re both lesbians. It was just a matter of time…”

Jean pouted slightly. “C’mon, don’t ruin my fun… But now, tell me why you were late”

I bit my lip roughly. Should I tell him? No, he would think that I’m crazy but to be honest, I already thought that myself. I had seen a man in my motherfucking mirror and that wasn’t normal at all. I was going crazy; I was going crazy for real. But then the thought hit me. What if there actually was someone? What if someone was trapped in my mirror? What if I was supposed to go in the mirror too? What was I going to do? I shook my head, trying to get rid of those stupid thoughts.

“I overslept”

Jean frowned. “Overslept? Bro, you never do that. Even without alarm you get up at 7am. Every damn morning. What’s wrong? Did something happen? Why are you lying to me?”

“Oooh why are you lying to Jean?” I suddenly heard Hanji as she stuck her head between mine and Jean.

“I’m not lying, okay? And Hanji, please, you should be teaching us, not digging my personal stuff here!” I nearly cried out. “Jean, I’ll tell you the truth later. Just not now when crazy glasses is with us”

Hanji pouted. “C’mon, you’re no fun..” she said but went to the front of the class.

I sighed and I buried my face in my hands. What was I doing? I could just tell Jean and laugh it off. It was just my imagination so why was I so embarrassed about it? Just my imagination… I took my books out of my bag and I began taking notes about something shitty thing that I didn’t understand. History wasn’t my strongest subject. Jean kept bugging me about what happened but I ignored him pretty well.

When the bell rang, I jumped up and left the class as soon as I just could. Fuck.. What was I doing? I went to sit on empty couch that was on the hallway. We had few couches there but those were usually filled with idiots so I didn’t wanna sit with them. I took my laptop from my bag and I put it over my thighs. I logged in Facebook and scrolled through the front page before I went to Google. I thought for a moment. What could I search? If I would just write ‘Man in the mirror’, I would just get Michael Jackson stuff. I groaned and I tilted my head back. Then Jean sat down next to me.

“What’s up?” he asked and hummed.

“Nothing, I’m just thinking about something…” I muttered quietly.

I closed my laptop frowning. I took a deep breath and I looked at Jean. “Can.. Can I say something crazy?” I asked.

“Sure, I love crazy!” Jean said, sounding excited.

I looked down. “This morning when I looked at myself from the mirror, I saw a man there and that wasn’t me. He had black hair and he was short as fuck.. Then he disappeared quickly..”

Jean frowned slightly. He thought for a moment before he shrugged. “I’m going to come over today after school”, Jean said and I nodded. “I can’t let this ghost kill you. I still need to copy homework from someone”

I chuckled. “Idiot”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rest of the day was boring as usually. Taking notes and shit like that. After the last subject, me and Jean left the building we called Hell. I mean, school. I walked slowly, not really wanting to go home. I was kinda scared. What if something was wrong there? I unlocked the door and walked in. Nothing was different. I went to kitchen and I frowned when I saw that fridge was open. I was sure that I had closed it. Actually, I had made sure that it was closed like million times. Jean followed me to kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Fridge was open even though I was sure that I closed it when I left to school..” I said and I closed the fridge’s door.

“You probably just forgot to close it”, Jean shrugged and patted my shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go see that mirror”

I nodded and we walked to my bedroom. I shivered slightly. I was frightened. I bit my lip and sat down on my bed. I looked at Jean who looked at the mirror thoughtfully. He looked behind the mirror and knocked on the mirror gently, just like I did this morning. Nothing happened. Jean stared at the mirror for ten minutes but he only saw himself.

“You just imagined it, jackass”, Jean said laughing and he sat on a chair in front of my desk.

“It looked pretty real though.. But I guess you’re right”, I said laughing nervously.

“Of course I’m right”, Jean said and laughed loudly.

I smiled slightly and I grabbed my laptop. “Maybe we should search for ghosts or something.. Just in case that I wasn’t imagining anything. I might stay alive tonight”

Jean nodded and sat next to me on the bed. We went to Google and searched ‘ghosts’. We found nothing useful, just some weird and creepy pictures of ghosts. I sighed and closed my laptop.

“I guess I’ll die tonight then”, I said dramatically.

“Oh, don’t worry. You won’t die. Maybe it’s a friendly ghost!” Jean joked.

I laughed. “Idiot. I’ve never heard of ‘friendly ghosts’ because there aren’t any! Plus, I don’t think that I even believe in ghosts. That’s silly. I probably just imagined everything this morning”

Jean shrugged and laid down on my bed. He sighed and closed his eyes. I put black laptop to my school desk and I grabbed Jean’s phone. I unlocked it and I saw that Jean had gotten like ten messages from Marco and freckled Jesus had called him three times

“What’s up with Marco?” I asked and put Jean’s phone on his chest.

Jean sighed. “Clingy ex, I guess. He wants me back, probably”

Yeah, Marco was Jean’s ex-boyfriend. They were together like 10 months but then Jean left Marco for reasons that he refused to tell me. They were a cute couple and they were always together. They did literally everything with each other and it looked like nothing could tear them apart, but I guess that their relationship began to fall down when Marco’s parents died in a car accident. Our dear Marco was broken after that and Jean was just a horny and stupid teenager so he decided to leave the freckled one. I thought that it was stupid, but hey, it wasn’t my relationship or my life.

“Ah, I see.. Maybe you should talk to him, he is really depressed… He rarely even comes to school… He lost his parents and then he lost you. It’s not fair if you keep ignoring him”, I said and I groaned quietly.

Jean turned around and buried his face in my pillow. He groaned loudly and hit his face to the pillow. He mumbled something against the pillow but I knew that those words were probably just cursing words and shit about how everyone always just tried to control him and his life. I thought that I heard a sigh, but the person wasn’t Jean. I frowned and looked around but I saw no one else. I shook the thought of stranger being in my apartment away and soon enough Jean sat up. He was pouting.

“I never thought I’d say this, but you’re absolutely right. I’ll talk to him tomorrow if he bothers to come to school”, Jean aid and I nodded, telling him that he was doing the right thing.

I hummed quietly as I looked at the mirror. It only showed me, Jean and my room. Nothing unnatural. Nothing weird. I had just been imagining everything. Of course I had. There was no such a thing as ghosts and if there were, why would they haunt me? They wouldn’t, that’s the answer. I stood up.

“No, we should meet our friends today. Let’s ask everyone to come to mom’s coffee shop” Jean groaned but nodded.

I saw that he sent few texts before we made our way to my mother’s coffee shop. We walked kind of quickly and Jean looked nervous. I guess he invited Marco too. Marco was our good friend and he was total sweetheart, he just became distant after the accident. We said hi to my mom and we went to the corner table after buying coffees to ourselves. It didn’t take even five minutes until our little group was sitting beside the table. There were Ymir, Christa, Mikasa, Bertholdt and Reiner. They weren’t very talkative, except Ymir. She talked more than all of us together.

“Oi, Eren. What’s up with your hair? Did a dog shit on it?” she said, greeting me.

I rolled my eyes. “Nice to see you too, Ymir”

Christa, Ymir’s girlfriend, sighed and glared at Ymir playfully. She clearly tried to get Ymir to be nicer to me but she thought that Ymir’s ‘jokes’ were funny. I chuckled quietly at those two before talking to Mikasa about her day. She didn’t talk lot but she kept glaring at Ymir. She was very overprotective when it came to me. It was kind of awkward since she was only my cousin. We all talked for awhile, and we had fun time. We had always been good friends.

Suddenly, we heard a weak but soft voice saying hi. We all turned to look at the person who tried to contact with us. Freckled Jesus looked at all of us shyly before sitting next to Jean. Marco tried to keep a space between them but Jean wrapped an arm around Marco’s shoulder pulling him closer.

“Hi, Marco”, Christa said smiling gently.

Marco just nodded and he kept looking around frantically. He seemed.. Scared. He jumped slightly when he looked at the other corner. I frowned. No one else seemed to notice the fact that Marco was terrified. I looked at the other corner and man with piercing red eyes stared at Marco angrily. I blinked but then the man had looked away and he didn’t even glance at Marco anymore. I shook my head. I was seriously going crazy. I kept imaging some kind of.. Demons there. Or ghosts… I sighed and I stood up.

“I have to go now”, I tried but Ymir forced me to sit down again.

“Shithead, Marco finally joined us and you’re gonna leave? Not gonna happen, jackass”, she whispered angrily to me.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. She was kind of right. I shouldn’t leave now when we finally had our precious Marco with us. I glanced at Marco and he finally seemed to relax a little bit. He looked almost happy and there was sparkle in his eyes when he told us about his new job at the library. I smiled slightly. I was glad that he was happy but there were still stuff that was bothering me. Like, the man in my mirror? Had I just imagined it or was there really someone? What was real anymore? I bit my lip as I played with the hem of my shirt. I felt kind of unreal. Was I dreaming? Maybe. Well, if I was, I really wanted to wake up.

“Is everything okay, Eren?” Mikasa asked, sipping her coffee.

I jumped slightly, waking up from my thoughts. “H-Huh? Yeah, sure.. Everything’s perfect.. Everything’s just fine. Don’t worry about me”

“You look like you just saw a ghost”, Mikasa said frowning.

I glanced at the man who had stared at Marco before swallowing nervously and turning back to the girl with red scarf around her pale neck. “Hahaha.. Silly, ghosts aren’t real…”

Mikasa sighed. “Fine, suffer if you don’t wanna tell me what’s wrong”

I bit my lip again. “Mika, please don’t get mad at me..”

“I’m not mad, I’m just wondering why you can’t tell me what’s bothering you. We’ve known each other since we were five. I thought that you trusted me”, she said and her frown deepened slightly.

“I do trust you! This is just.. Um.. Very weird situation for me..” I mumbled and I tilted my head slightly.

“So, you’re finally coming out of the closet?” Ymir asked and it was clear that she had been listening to me instead of Marco.

“What? Eren isn’t gay!” Mikasa huffed.

I groaned and buried my face into my hands. “Ymir! Please, shut the fuck up..”

Ymir just laughed. “You’re so cute, bubba”

Mikasa crossed her arms over her chest and she glared at Ymir. Oh, if the look could kill. Ymir poked her tongue out at Mikasa and Mikasa narrowed her eyes. They really didn’t get along very well.

I sighed. “I really need to go and do.. Uh.. Something..”

“Masturbate? You can do it later. Now try to be social”, Ymir said.

I blushed madly. “No! Ymir, you need to shut up!”

I stood up, my face bright red. I said bye to everyone and got away from them. I went to the counter where my mom was. She greeted me smiling and she told me about her day. I smiled before I glanced at my watch.

“Sorry, mom, but I really have to go now. I got a lot of homework that needs to be done”

Mom pinched my cheeks. “Aw, look at you. My son is finally taking school seriously”

“Mom! Don’t do that when we’re in public!” I groaned. “And I’ve always taken school seriously, I’m just not very good at any subject!”

“Oh shush, if you try hard enough, you can do anything you want. You’ve just never had enough motivation”, mom said and I rolled my eyes. “Now, there’s customers behind you. Go do your homework, child”

I kissed mom’s cheek and left. I walked down the street, trying to walk as slow as I just could. I didn’t feel like going home, but I actually had to read some shit for my history class. I didn’t wanna fail my last year… I kept looking at the street, not even bothering to see if someone was going to run me over or something. I didn’t even care. I had a lot more to think about than stupid people who didn’t know how to step aside. I kicked a stone, frustrated. I had no idea what was going on and it was killing me.

Too soon I arrived to my apartment. I went to kitchen and frowned. All the dirty plates were washed and nothing was out of place. You could almost see yourself from the table. I hadn’t cleaned, had I? I couldn’t even blame mom. She had been working all the time, right? I couldn’t blame Jean either. He had key to my apartment because of our suicidal histories, but anyways, he had been with me at the coffee shop. I shook my head, it must have been Armin then. Maybe I hadn’t locked the door so he had came inside and cleaned before leaving. Only weird thing was that Armin hated cleaning. My frown deepened. Maybe I had cleaned but I had just forgotten that. It was possible, right?

I went to bathroom and I nearly screamed. Everything was flawless. I looked around, not really sure if I was in right apartment. What was going on? This was super creepy and things like this didn’t happen to normal people like me. I took a deep breath and walked to small living room just to find everything in order and everything being flawless. I nearly fainted. It was my apartment, that was for sure but I had no idea what had just happened. I sat down on my couch. Pillows were neatly on the other side of the couch and the room looked like it could have a party there. I bit my lip roughly and turned the tv on.

I tried to watch my favorite TV-show but I couldn't focus on it at all. I sighed and left the show on. I got up and hummed as I walked to my bedroom. I turned the lights on and screamed. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2** _

 

 

“Stop screaming! My ears are dying!” figure on my bed snapped and covered his ears.

“Get out! Get out! Get out!” I screamed and grabbed a pillow.

I hit the man with my pillow and he groaned. He took the pillow from me and ripped it in half. I squeaked and looked at the man who was dressed in black. I looked at him more closely and I realized that he had, black eyes, small horns on his head and… I don’t know… Tail behind him?

I woke up from my thoughts when the man snapped his fingers and suddenly, horns and tail were gone and his eyes were piercing grey. He stood up and walked to stand in front of me. Wow, he was short and maybe… He was somewhat good looking. Maybe? He looked kinda old though. The man crossed his arms over his chest.

“What are you?” I whispered.

Man in front of me laughed. “I’m your demon”

“You’re my… What?”

“Demon. I already said that twice. Now shut up, brat or I‘ll kill you”

“What?!” I squealed.

“Okay, maybe not to kill you but torture you. You’ve done something wrong in your life and I’m here to punish you. I can make your life Hell if I want to. Well it’s my job, but still”, demon said and I bit my lip.

I looked at the man’s clothing. Nothing special, black skinny jeans and black shirt hugged his torso perfectly. I could see that he had abs.

“Take a picture, lasts longer”, man snapped and I quickly looked at his face again.

“S-Sorry!” I stuttered, blushing. “So… What have I done wrong?”

Man rolled his eyes. “You should know that yourself”

I sat down on my bed and I hugged my knees to my chest. I shrugged sighing. I really didn’t know. I thought that I had done everything perfectly. I wasn’t a bully. I was more like bullied kid. I swayed my upper body slightly from the left to the right and vise versa.

“I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong”, I said and I looked up at the demon innocently, he didn’t seem too scary.

He sighed and he was kind of adorable. He had small frown on his face but he looked like a kid when I looked at him from my bed. I smiled. I looked around my room for a moment but soon I felt slap on my head. I winced and rubbed the spot where the man had slapped me.

“Ow… What was that for?” I asked pouting.

“You’re not even listening!” Man growled. “I was telling you something really important!”

I tilted my head and shrugged. “What’s your name?”

“You don’t need to know that”, man said and huffed.

“C’moooooon, don’t be so boring. Tell me”, I whined. “Besides, you know mine. It’s fair to know yours!”

“It’s Levi”, demon said and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Levi…” I said slowly, liking the way it sounded. “That’s pretty cool name”

Levi rolled his eyes. He looked around the room and sighed. I looked around too and noticed that my bedroom was the only room that wasn’t clean. It was weird.

“You know what’s weird?” I asked and Levi raised a brow. “The fact that all of the other rooms were clean but my room is messy as fuck” Levi groaned.

“That’s because I didn’t wanna see anything too personal” I tilted my head.

“You’ve cleaned my house?”

“Who else?” I shrugged and muttered ‘true’.

I stood up and walked to kitchen humming. I had my own demon, wasn’t that cool? Okay, I was kinda freaked out. I didn’t know what I had done wrong. I was nice guy and I didn’t mistreat people. I think. What if he had the wrong person? What if it was Jean’s demon? Jean was bad person.

“So you’re not very interested or surprised about having a demon? This doesn’t happen to everyone every day, you know”, Levi said and leaned against the wall.

“Well, I’m not sure what I should think about this. I know nothing about demons. When will you leave?” I asked and grabbed an apple.

“When you’ve learned not to be shit to other people”, Levi said and I frowned.

“Hmph, that’s rude. I’m not shit to people!” I pouted.

“Can’t you just turn into a normal person and stop being a demon because tail and horns are kinda creepy” Levi chuckled humorlessly.

“Only if I fall in love with a human but that’s very unlikely to happen” I rolled my eyes slightly.

“Yeah, old men don’t believe in love” Levi huffed.

“I’m not even old, I just don’t think that anyone’s good enough for me. Besides, isn’t everyone kinda scared of demons? I wouldn’t be surprised if you would run away from me screaming for doctors to take you away”

I pouted. “I’m not little kid. I’m not scared of demons. You’re pretty nice anyways!”

“I’m a demon, I’m not nice, brat”, Levi said and rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be doing school stuff? I assume you’re still in school”

I chuckled. “I’m on my last year in high school. I’m already really old… By the way, how old are you?”

“Around 300 years old, I think. I lost count”, Levi said thoughtfully and when he saw my surprised face, he slapped my head. “I’m 27, jackass”

I rubbed the back of my head laughing quietly. Of course he wasn’t 300-years-old.

“Oh yeah, I should be doing school stuff but having my old demon is a lot cooler”, I said and I giggled quietly. “Besides, we don’t really have to do homework”

Levi rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor. Somehow, he stayed with me the whole evening and we chatted until he disappeared into the mirror again.

 

 

-Time skip-

 

 

It had been a week since I met my demon called Levi. He visited me everyday and he was really nice in my opinion. He wasn’t mean to me… A lot at least. He was kinda bitter old man but it was kinda funny. It was funny how he would complain about me being messy and not showering every morning. It was funny how he got mad at me for calling him short or grumpy.

It was funnier when we both knew that what I said is true.

I was walking home from school with Jean and he was holding my hand. We held hands a lot. We also hugged each other a lot. No homo though. We weren’t a couple. We were just best friends and nothing more. We enjoyed being close to each other and he was really nice and cool. We went inside my apartment and Jean gasped. I rolled my eyes as I knew why he was so surprised.

“Has your mom cleaned your house?” he mumbled and looked around.

He ran to my bedroom and he almost fainted. I saw that Levi had cleaned my room again. He did that almost everyday and it made me wonder if he had a thing for cleanliness. Maybe he had, maybe he didn’t have.

Jean laid down on my bed and he raised a brow at me when he saw my thoughtful face. He glanced at the empty spot next to him on my queen-sized bed. I chuckled and laid down next to him. I cuddled against his side and sighed.

“Music was awful today…” I said before biting my lip roughly.

Jean stroked my hair gently. “What happened?”

I shut my eyes and I wrapped my arm around Jean’s waist slowly. “My teacher made me sing in front of the class and as you know, I can sing but I’m very insecure about my voice so it wasn’t very cool… I’m glad that I didn’t forget the words of the song though… That would have been very embarrassing and I’m tired of being embarrassing little shit…”

Jean chuckled quietly. “You’re not embarrassing little shit. You’re really nice and amazing. And your voice is absolutely amazing. You shouldn’t be ashamed or afraid. You sing like an angel”

He kissed my head and I sighed. “Thank you…”

We laid there like that for a moment but then I suddenly remembered Levi. Oh god, what if he thought that I was dating Jean? That wouldn’t be good because that wasn’t true. I could never date Jean. Ew, he was like ten-years-old little kid. He was childish and everything… Oh right, maybe I should have told to Jean about Levi. Or maybe not. Jean would have probably thought that I was crazy or something, that I had imagined Levi. I hadn’t though. I had even grabbed his shoulder and regretted it badly.

I mean, Levi was hot. I didn’t say that he looked hot but I touched his shoulder and I burned my hand. For some reason, I couldn’t touch him without burning myself. I had asked why but Levi hadn’t answered and I totally understood. If I would have been a demon, I wouldn’t have told anything to little brats.

“What’s on your mind?” Jean asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

I sat up and chuckled. “Nothing, I’m just stressed. I have few exams coming soon and I should really study…”

“You’re never stressed about exams. Is something bothering you?” Jean asked, frowning. I sighed.

I couldn’t tell Jean about Levi. I didn’t wanna lose my best friend because he thought that I was crazy. That was absolutely not an option. I grabbed my guitar and began to play some random song. I always played guitar when I was stressed or worried about something. It was my way to escape reality and it really worked. When I played, it was only me and my guitar. Soon Jean grabbed my guitar and pulled it away from me. I huffed and glared at him.

“When I’m here you sing and I play, remember?” he said and I laughed.

“Fine”, I said and I shook my head slightly, Jean was pretty much obsessed with my singing.

Jean began to play his [favorite song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUJP9Zt5ZaE) and I swallowed somewhat nervously.

“The sun goes down, the stars come out and all that counts is here and now… My universe will never be the same, I glad you came…” I began to sing.

We sang for an hour before Jean had to go home. His mom made sure that he made his homework always at 7pm. I kept playing after he left.

“I didn’t know you can sing, brat”, Levi said and I jumped slightly.

I turned to look at Levi who stepped out of the mirror. He was wearing black clothes again, just like he always did. I chuckled.

“Everyone can sing, everyone just don’t sound very good”

Levi laughed quietly.

“True”, he said and sat down next to me.

I put my guitar away and I looked at the floor, smiling for no reason. Levi had began to feel like older brother by now. He wasn’t like demon I had read about from books. He was nice and caring, even though he didn’t always show that. He was supposed to be here to punish me but instead of that, he treated me like a real human being.

“I got a job”, Levi suddenly said and I tilted my head, confused.

“What? You’re a demon, you don’t need a job”, I said laughing, thinking that he was joking.

“Well dad said that I should get a real job since I spend a lot of time here. He said that I should be able to look after you and find a way to punish you because of the sins you’ve done”, Levi said and I was now really confused.

“You have a dad?” I said frowning.

“Yeah, Satan of course”, Levi said and looked at me like I’d be crazy.

My eyes widened. “Satan is your dad?!”

Levi raised a brow. “I’m a demon, who else would be my dad than oh, so famous Satan?”

I looked at Levi with my mouth hanging open. Satan was actually real? Demons were real? Wow.

“I thought that Satan was just some kind of fairy tale…” I mumbled.

“Really, shithead? You met a demon and you think that Satan is kids’ bedtime story?” Levi said judgingly and I blushed madly.

“I didn’t really think about it, okay?!” I huffed.

“Don’t judge me, shortie…”

This time Levi glared at me. I pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was clearly pissed.

“C’mon, I was just joking”, I said and looked at Levi with puppy eyes.

Levi refused to look at me and I jumped to hug him. I hugged him but I flinched away squealing in pain. I forgot that touching him would burn me.

Levi’s eyes widened slightly. “Your arms…”

I looked at my arms that were red from the hotness of Levi’s skin. I went to bathroom and I took a cold and long shower. After about twenty minutes, I went back to my bedroom, towel around my waist. Levi handed me pair of boxers and a hoodie. He was clearly embarrassed. I grabbed the clothes and Levi apologized quietly.

“No… It’s not your fault that touching you burns… I should have learned from the last time”, I said chuckling bitterly.

Levi sighed. “Why did you even try to hug me in the first place? I’m not you boyfriend Jean”

I pouted again. “You were annoyed by me so I wanted to make a cute apology. Plus, Jean isn’t my boyfriend”

“Oh really? I’m glad that you weren’t having sex when I was in the living room. I only heard you talking like little lovebirds”

I blushed deeply. “Levi! I’m not together with Jean! Ew, he kinda looks like a horse, you know!”

Levi laughed and I blushed more. Levi had a really cute laugh.

Wait, what?

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. I think I’ll call him horseface from now on”, Levi said and I rolled my eyes.

“You call him a horse because you probably wanna ride him”, I said and wiggled my eyebrows.

Levi laughed slightly louder. “Idiot…”

I smiled and as I looked at Levi, something in me went on and my stomach felt weird, not in bad way though. I kinda liked the feeling.

“Is there any way I could touch you without burning myself?” I accidentally said and as soon as I finished the sentence, I pressed a hand over my mouth.

Levi raised a brow. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious…” I mumbled.

Levi sighed and shrugged. “I don’t think so… I could ask from dad but I don’t think there actually is any way. Unless I fall in love with a human and turn into one, but I don’t think that will ever happen”

I nodded sadly. That meant I could never even hug him even though he seemed so damn nice. God, I hated demons.

“So what kind of job you were thinking about?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

“I’m going to teach English to you. I got the job today and I think that I fit perfectly into a role of a teacher”, Levi said, smirking slightly. “Isn’t it great to see me almost everyday in school too?”

I groaned playfully. “C’mon, that’s not fair; I have to see you everyday anyways”

“I know, isn’t that wonderful?” Levi asked and chuckled.

“I think I know why you actually wanted to get a job in my school”, I said humming. “You just want to see me more”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Oh you wish”

I smiled. Yeah, Levi was really cool and it was amazing that I could see him even more everyday. “

Yeah”, I only said before I grabbed my guitar again.


	3. Chapter 3 + important notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and this fic is gift to Lutte.  
> I used to be very, very depressed. I had forgotten all my hobbies because I honestly didn't enjoy about anything or anyone anymore and nothing felt alright. Then I found this place and I began reading fanfics and I found The Intern. It is very well written fanfic and I really, really enjoyed reading it. It's still my favorite fanfic and it made me love writing again.  
> Anyways, after reading The Intern, I wanted to write my own fanfics again. I began writing after a long time and now I write almost every day.  
> This was the first real project after finding the joy of writing again and I wouldn't write this if Lutte wouldn't have written The Intern uvu So I'm pretty grateful for them because their writing really helped me.
> 
> Isn't it wonderful how people help other people without even realizing it themselves?
> 
>  
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
>  
> 
> Few days ago I changed my url on Tumblr uvu http://complanimeing.tumblr.com/

Chapter 3

 

“Guess what! We got a new English teacher!” Jean said, surprised and excited as he sat down next to me.

I was sitting on a couch in the hallway. Me and Jean didn’t have a class so we could just spend time here before we had English. Now I just had to act surprised about the new teacher aka Levi.

“Oh really? Who is it?” I asked, trying to sound interested.

“Dude called Levi Ackerman. He’s really short. And I think he’s some kind of clean freak. He has these black gloves and I heard that he never takes them off. Weird, isn’t it?” Jean said and I chuckled.

“Yeah, that sounds pretty weird”, I said and began to write on my laptop again.

Levi was clean freak, he really was. He cleaned almost every day and he always complained about me being messy. But it felt weird to think that he wore gloves because he didn’t wanna get his hands dirty. He wasn’t that clean freak, right? I shrugged and decided that I need to ask about it later.

“You don’t seem very surprised or interested”, Jean said pouting.

He rested his head on my shoulder and I let him. He closed his eyes and I chuckled, hoping that he wouldn’t fall asleep. I kept writing fast, it was an essay about human rights and I had a lot of things to write about it. Way too many things about it and I was sure that Levi would fail me if I had even one mistake or something.

“Do you think that Marco still likes me?” Jean suddenly asked.

His voice was barely a whisper and he honestly seemed worried about it. Was he regretting leaving Marco?

“I don’t know, Jean. Maybe. I mean, you did hurt him but you’re still really amazing and funny. Plus, you’re pretty hot. No homo though”, I said, being completely honest.

“Thanks, bro”, Jean said and sighed. “I think I want him back… But there’s a lot of things about him that I don’t understand. Like, he was kinda creepy and crazy before we broke up… I don’t know should I tell you this but he wanted to move away with me and he kept talking about some kind of demon who follows him everywhere and wants to kill him because of something he did in the past”

“Wait, did you say demon?” I asked and he raised his head from my shoulder.

“Yeah? Demons aren’t real, Eren. It would be silly to think that”, Jean said and rolled his eyes.

I faked a small laugh, knowing that it wouldn’t be smart to tell to Jean that Marco wasn’t crazy and I saw demons too. He would think that I’m crazy too. Yeah, he’s pretty stubborn person.

But now I knew that I wasn’t crazy and that I hadn’t imagined anything. Demons were real but one thing bothered me. Why was Marco’s demon haunting him? Had he done something so bad that his punishment was dying? I refused to think that though - Marco was great and nice to everyone.

Bell rang soon and I quickly put my laptop into my bag. I looked at Jean who looked around, probably looking for Marco.

“Hey, sorry, but I gotta go!” Jean said and stood up, leaving before I had time to say anything.

He probably had found Marco. I chuckled and looked at my phone. I saw that I had gotten message from strange number. I looked at the text and somehow I knew that it was from Levi. It said ‘remember to come to class’. I chuckled quietly and replied ‘Fine’. I logged in to Facebook and liked few pictures but then familiar girl with black hair hugged my arm.

“Heeeey, Eren! I’ve been missing you!” Mina Carolina nearly squealed and kissed my cheek.

I sighed. “Hi, Mina…”

You know how every guy who is even slightly attractive has a girl who has big crush on him? Well, Mina was that girl. She had had crush on me for few years and we went out few times, just as friends though. I told her that I’m not interested and that she isn’t really my type, but she didn’t listen. She still liked me and she managed to start a friendship with Mikasa so she’s kinda in our group.

“So… It’s our senior year. You’re finally going to take me to prom this year, aren’t you?” Mina said cheerfully and I froze.

“Mina! I’m not interested…” I mumbled.

Mina giggled. “I love it when you play hard to get~”

I rolled my eyes and put my phone in my pocket. I stood up and Mina followed. She held my hand and I had to admit that she was kinda pretty. Very pretty actually. She had nice hair and her eyes were gorgeous. She was funny but there was only one thing wrong with her - she didn’t give me space.

If she wasn’t so annoying, I could have been with her. I think.

“Can you let go of my hand?” I asked sighing.

I tried not to be too harsh on her, she was a girl and mom taught me not to be jerk to girls. Or boys.

Mina huffed but let go. She walked me to my next class and it was nice to have a conversation with her on the way. I may have been avoiding her for week. Or two.

Finally the class began and I went inside. I sat in the back and took my notebook and pencil case on the desk. Jean sat down next to me, grinning.

“What’s so funny?” I asked and raised a brow.

“Marco said that we can be friends again!” Jean whispered and I noticed that Levi was already there.

I frowned slightly. “Friends? I thought that you were going to skip ‘how have you been’ stuff and go to ‘more than friends’ already…”

Jean rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure that he doesn’t want me anymore. I hurt him really bad”

I pouted and glared at Jean slightly. Then I looked at the front of the class. Levi was leaning against his desk, arms crossed over his chest. He looked around the room with bored expression.

“My name is Levi Ackerman and I’m your new English teacher. Yes, I may or may not have thing for cleanliness. No, my gloves won’t affect my teaching. And no, I’m not soon 40, I’m 27”, he said sighing. “Also, I won’t accept any talking without permission in my class. I also won’t accept any kind of bullying towards anyone so you better behave”

I saw Levi smirking and few students looked honestly scared of him. Damn, I was sure that he enjoyed about that. I must admit that he looked really, really good. He was wearing black jeans, white dress shirt and black tie. I glanced at Jean who was nearly drooling as he looked at Levi.

“Watch it, your gay is showing”, I whispered and hit Jean’s side with my elbow.

Jean huffed and glared at me. “Excuse me, but our new teacher is really hot and I’m only daydreaming here”

This time I rolled my eyes before looking back at Levi. I froze when I saw that he was looking at me. He had his brow raised and I swallowed nervously. I knew him but he as a teacher scared the shit out of me.

“Mr. Jaeger, I assume?” Levi said and I nodded. “I’ve heard a lot about you from your old teacher. I heard that you have little.. Troubles with keeping your mouth shut. I remember that less than five minutes ago I told you that you can only talk when I give you permission to do that”

“Yes, sir. That’s what you did”, I said and bit my lip.

“Detention. Today after school”, Levi said and my eyes widened.

“But Levi! Uh.. I mean Mr. Ackerman! You can’t do that!” I cried out and Levi chuckled.

“Oh yes, I can, brat”, he said and I groaned quietly. “So I’ve already had enough of you so I’ll just give you a subject to write about”

Levi went behind his desk and wrote ‘Are we too dependent on computers?’. He sat down and I bit my lip. He couldn’t just give me detention. It was our first class with him!

I huffed before I wrote a note to Jean.

 

He’s such a bitch…

 

Jean read it slowly and smiled. He quickly began writing back.

 

Yeah, but he’s hot!!! Look at him, he’s straight from my wet dreams!

 

He’s not hot at all! And I didn’t need to hear that, jerk

 

C’mon, it’s just detention. You won’t die

 

I glared at Jean. Who knew? Maybe I was going to die. Maybe that was my punishment. Maybe I was going to be killed in school.

 

How can you know? Maybe I’ll die and I’m gonna blame you if I do bc you didn’t get me out of trouble

 

Eren, please……..

 

He’s a devil, for real! Help me, Jeannie…

 

“Now you’re sending notes? Ouch, I think you’re having detention tomorrow too”, Levi said and grabbed the note from me.

He looked at me smirking and I knew that he was just teasing me. I guessed that we were actually kinda friends. I pouted slightly and Levi read the note. He looked at me and raised a brow. I looked around the class nervously, seeing that every student had turned to look at us.

“Demon? Really? You’re good in English, you could have thought about better word”, Levi said and sighed. “Everyone, get back to work”

He made sure that everyone was writing before he grabbed the other notes and read them. He chuckled quietly and I tilted my head. I sighed when he looked at Jean but then my eyes widened when I saw that he winked at Jean. Jean’s face was deep red and his blush ran down his neck and chest too. Levi walked back to his desk and Jean was definitely drooling now.

I rolled my eyes at Jean and wiped the drool from his chin with my sleeve. Jean shook his head slightly and his blush deepened as he looked at me. Yeah, he was obviously having a big crush on Levi and Levi wasn’t making the situation any better. Old male was clearly flirting with Jean through the period and I felt.. I don’t know.. Jealous?

When the bell rang, I packed my stuff and left the class quickly. Jean followed me slowly, probably checking out Levi again.

I walked to other side of the school and Jean was grinning as he walked next to me cheerfully. Too cheerfully. I didn’t like that.

“Did you see it?!” Jean asked as we stopped walking.

“See what?” I asked and raised a brow.

“How he was flirting with me!” Jean sighed.

I rolled my eyes. “I think the whole class noticed that, but oh please, don’t even think about it. He’s almost ten years older than you and he was probably just teasing you. You’re definitely not his type”

Jean pouted and tilted his head. “And how do you know that?”

“Well, first of all, he looked like straight man. No chance, Jean”, I said and chuckled.

Jean pouted more and hit my shoulder. He clearly was annoyed because of my comment but he didn’t wanna show it. He was insecure about himself now and it was clear that he had forgotten Marco.

“Besides, you have Marco”, I reminded him and he huffed.

“He only wanted to be my friend…” he said and grabbed my shoulders. “Don’t ruin things between me and Mr. Ackerman. Me and him belong together forever”

I laughed and shook my head. “Don’t worry, I won’t”

 

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

 

I walked inside Levi’s classroom after school and he was already sitting beside his desk. I glared at him and he smirked. I sat down on the front desk.

“Oi, sit on the chair, not on the desk”, Levi said and I shook my head.

“Nah, I like sitting on this”, I said teasingly and shrugged.

Levi raised a brow and stood up. He walked in front of me and he walked so close that he was pretty much between my legs. For some reason I blushed slightly and looked down at him. He was so short that it was almost adorable.

“Sit. On. The. Chair”, Levi said.

I shook my head again. “I think we need to talk though”

Levi tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “About what?”

I took a deep breath. How was I going to explain to a demon that flirting with human boy wasn’t smart because boy was clearly gay and probably had a huge crush on demon? How was I going to tell Levi that Jean was already imagining relationship for two of them?

“You can’t just flirt with Jean. He’s obviously having a crush on you already!” I said sighing.

Levi laughed. “I’m just trying to get laid”

I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. “He’s nine years younger than you! Go find someone who’s your own age!”

“But Jean is really hot”, Levi said and shrugged before smirking again. “Oh, are you jealous?”

I huffed, trying to hide the fact that I might be a little bit jealous. “Nah, of course I’m not. Why would I be jealous?”

“So… Are you sure there’s nothing between you and Jean?” Levi asked and I quickly shook my head.

Levi stepped one step closer and I was nearly forced to sit back on the desk. He moved closer to my face and glanced at my lips. I could actually feel his breath on my lips as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Or is there a chance that you like me…?” Levi whispered and I blushed deeply.

I swallowed nervously, unsure what I was supposed to do. Was Levi serious with me? Why was he being so close? His lips were nearly touching mine. What was going on? Did he wanna kiss me? Should I lean closer? Should I kiss him? Was he just playing around? I thought that he was because during past few days, he had been teasing me. Like, he had only been wearing a towel when he came to my room to borrow boxers and then he suddenly had to use bathroom when I was in the shower and I swear that he looked at my body longer than it was necessary.

“So do you wanna admit something to me?” Levi asked and he grabbed my tie.

Fuck, I shouldn’t have put tie on today.

“I-I…”I managed to stutter when he pulled me closer by my tie.

Levi suddenly let go of my tie and he took a step back. My blush deepened as I saw him laughing. I crossed my arms over my chest again and huffed, embarrassed. What was I thinking? Of course he didn’t want to kiss me. He was a demon and I was just a little kid to him.

Of course that didn’t matter because haha… why would it? I didn’t have a crush on a demon. That would have been hella weird and weird stuff wasn’t cool in my school or in my life.

“That wasn’t funny! I thought that you were making a move on me, you damn pedophile!” I said and glared at him.

Levi cleared his throat after he had stopped laughing. “I’m sorry, it just really seemed like you were having some kind of weird crush on me or Jean. But seriously, I might be demon but I have needs too”

“Why can’t you just find someone from Hell or wherever you always go through my mirror?” I asked frowning.

“Humans are hotter than demons”, Levi said and I felt huge need to say ‘I disagree’ as I glanced at Levi’s body.

I chuckled. “Fine, but don’t hurt him. And remember that if someone finds out, you’ll lose your job and also, make clear to him that you only want good fuck because he’s probably already finding a baby to adopt”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Of course, brat”

I smiled slightly. Levi was really nice.


	4. Chapter 4

> **And they say**   
>  **She's in the class A Team**   
>  **Stuck in her daydream**   
>  **Been this way since eighteen**   
>    
>  **\- Ed Sheeran - A Team**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 4

 

Me and Levi were sitting on a couch, watching Desperate housewives. Don’t ask. It was pretty good show and I was sure that Levi liked it too. He corrected a lot of things though. It felt like he wouldn’t shut up at all. I didn’t mind though. I liked the way Levi talked and I liked his voice.

I knew Levi pretty well now. He was really funny and sarcastic little guy. He loved cleaning and he had read a lot of books in his life and that was kinda interesting since that’s demon we’re talking about. He was also really, really smart. He knew a lot about stuff that had happened in history, also things that were never told to us. He also told me that if he could choose his job, he would be history teacher.

I liked Levi. He was nice to me but there was this awful voice in my head that told me to stay away from him. I know, he was there to punish me but he didn’t seem like a bad guy. He was one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. Like seriously, most of the people judged me because I was not very… you know… talented in social situations. I was awkward and nerd. It sucked sometimes, but hey, at least I had Jean and Levi.

“I didn’t know that old man like you would enjoy watching Desperate housewives”, I said and giggled slightly.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, brat”

I smiled before turning the TV off. “Sorry, but I gotta go to coffee shop to see my mom”

Levi raised a brow. “Can I come with you? I haven’t drank anything in years. Kinda miss the taste of everything”

“Demons don’t eat? Wow”, I said and got up.

I went to my bedroom and changed on blue skinny jeans and black hoodie. I put my brown beanie on my head before going back to the living room. Levi was obviously ready to go.

“Take some English books with you so it looks like you’d teaching me shit that I haven’t understood. I mean… It’s weird to see student and teacher outside together”, I said sighing and Levi nodded.

“I’m not stupid, idiot”, Levi said and grabbed my English books.

We walked out of the apartment and I locked the door. Levi looked around and I wondered if he had ever been in this city before. We walked down the street and I looked at my shoes. This was weird. I usually didn’t walk around like this. I only went out when Jean was around.

This time I really hoped that Jean wasn’t anywhere around.

We went to coffee shop and we went to the counter. Mom looked at us curiously and I could see that she thought that I was on a date with Levi. I sighed loudly.

“No, mom. He’s not my boyfriend. He’s my English teacher and he’s supposed to explain some stuff to me here”, I said and I saw the disappointment in mom’s eyes.

Levi chuckled and nodded. “Nice to meet you”

We bought coffee and went to the corner table. I looked around, hoping that we wouldn’t see anyone that we know. It would be awkward as fuck. What if some other teacher would see Levi with me and think that there’s something going on between the two of us? Levi would lose his job.

“Your mom is sweet”, Levi said and I rolled my eyes. “I’m serious. She’s really nice”

I shrugged. “I love her and I’m glad that she has this coffee shop to keep her mentally stable but there’s a lot of things you don’t know about her…”

Levi frowned slightly and I blushed a little bit, looking down. I shouldn’t have said anything. I knew that I would start crying if I even talked about it. It happened long time ago but I still remembered. I still remembered what happened.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Levi asked, suddenly sounding like he’d actually care about what’s bothering me. “I may be a demon but that doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings”

I took a deep breath. “When I was young, around eleven or twelve our family had… little bit troubles. My mom drank a lot because she lost her job… She was really depressed… Dad was with a slut but mom was too deep to notice that. My older brother was eighteen and he really needed mom and dad to help him understand life but they didn’t care about us. Soon he started smoking cannabis and he began doing other drugs too. He got wrong kind of friends and I was all alone. After while of that going on, dad began to drink too…”

“Oh god… I’m so sorry, Eren… Didn’t anyone notice all of this? I thought that people would notice alcoholics really easily here…” Levi said, his frown deepening.

“Mom and dad managed to cover our shitty life somehow”, I said and shrugged. “Mom finally opened her eyes when dad began to hit me. She left dad and now he’s in jail… At least I think that he’s there. I don’t remember how long he was supposed to be there. Anyways, mom stopped drinking but it was too late to get my brother clean. He was on drugs when he got into car accident two years ago. He and his friend who was in the car too died. Don‘t bother to pity me or anything. Everything‘s fine. I miss my brother but I can‘t just magically get him to live again.”

Levi nodded slightly and looked away. I wiped my eyes when I thought that Levi didn’t see. I looked down.

“Please don’t cry”, Levi said and I bit my lip. “I have no idea how to comfort teenage boy who is crying”

I chuckled quietly. “Don’t worry, I won’t cry. I’m a manly man…”

Levi smiled a little bit. “Well, I’m really sorry to hear that you’ve had such a dark past. Does anyone know about this? I mean, talking helps”

I shook my head quickly. “I don’t really trust anyone so much that I’d tell them about this. This is so personal and I don’t want anyone to find out that our family isn’t as perfect as we make it look like”

“If you don’t trust anyone, why did you tell me?”

I blushed deeply. “U-Uh… I think… I think I trust you a little bit…”

Levi smirked slightly. “You must be lonely since you trust a demon”

I rolled my eyes and drank a little bit of my coffee. “Well… I guess that I don’t really see you as a evil creature. You’ve been really nice to me and it’s been nice to have someone around. You’re not that bad”

“Stupid brat. You should be scared of me and try to get rid of me as fast as possible”, Levi said and laughed quietly. “I’m only nice to you for now. I still have to do something evil to you. You’ve done sin and blah, blah, blah”

I pouted. “Can you be evil only a little bit? I have feelings and I’m really emotional”

Levi sighed and rested his chin on his palm. “I have to do what my dad wants me to do. I can’t choose it”

I bit my lip and finished my coffee. There was awkward silence for while. I didn’t want to be broken because of Levi. I didn’t want him to hurt me. I liked Levi. He was so nice that it was hard to believe that he was a demon. Though I wished that he would be normal human. Maybe he’d fall in love with me and become a human and we could… do adult stuff.

“What are you thinking about?” Levi asked and took a sip of his coffee.

I shook my head. “Nothing important…”

Levi raised a brow. “Oh really? Your face is showing me that there’s something important going on in your little brains”

I stayed quiet. Levi didn’t need to know that I was slowly falling for him. I hated the fact that I was falling in love with my demon. I hated it so fucking much. I only wanted a normal life with normal people and normal friends. I wanted normal crushes and lovers. I didn’t want any of this.

I got up and grabbed my books. I saw Levi frowning and he got up too. I quickly walked out of the coffee shop. I was upset and I only wanted to cry. I seriously had feelings for Levi but it hurt that he was only here to hurt me. He only wanted bad for me. I was falling in love with someone who was from completely different world.

I wiped my eyes and I tried to stop the tears rushing down from my eyes. I heard Levi calling for me but I was literally running to my apartment. I didn’t want to be around Levi anymore. It was too difficult.

I went inside my apartment and I ran to my living room. I sobbed furiously and buried my face into my hands.

“Eren! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Levi asked, frowning deeply.

“Just l-leave me alone!” I yelled, voice thick from tears.

Levi tilted his head a little bit. “Are you crying?”

I wiped my eyes quickly. “N-No… Just go… Please…”

“I’m not going to leave until I know that you’re alright. I might be demon, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t see you as a person that I trust. You’re like… I don’t know… Friend to me. I want you to tell me what’s wrong”, Levi said and walked closer to me.

“T-That’s exactly t-the problem… I d-don’t want to…” I stuttered.

Levi’s frown deepened. “You don’t want what? A demon? Guess what, brat. I don’t wanna be your demon either but crying won’t change anything”

I growled angrily. “Leave me alone! I don’t want you to be near me! Oh god I wanna punch you!”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly and as I began to yell at him, he grabbed my wrists, obviously not thinking. My eyes widened and I screamed in pain. Levi quickly let go, saying thousand apologies. My wrists had burning marks on them and I shakily walked to bathroom, running cold water on my wrists for a moment.

Soon I went to my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I felt numb. I felt empty. I was stupid.

Levi stood in front of the mirror and his eyes were filled with sadness. “Eren… I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking at all…”

I just stared forward like the wall would have been the most important thing in my whole life. I heard Levi sighing and soon he had got into the mirror, probably hating himself. Well, probably not hating himself. He hurt me and that was probably the plan.

 

LEVI POV

 

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. I was sitting in a red room that had black floor. It was my room when I wasn’t in human’s world. I laid down on my bed. This was awful. I actually… felt something. I felt bad. I knew that my touch would burn him and I knew that I would hurt him. I just… I wasn’t really thinking. I just grabbed him and I wanted him to calm down.

What had gotten into me? Was I… Was I beginning to like him? No fucking way. He was just a brat. Really nice little brat.

I slapped myself, wanting to stop those stupid thoughts. That wasn’t possible, right? I couldn’t like a human, right?

Eren was different though. I had never met someone like him. He was smart and he had good sense of humor. He didn’t even look very bad. He was… I don’t know, cute?

I groaned when someone opened the door without even knocking first. Though I already knew who it was.

“Levi? Shouldn’t you be working?” feminine voice asked and woman with orange hair walked into my room.

I sighed. “Yeah, but something weird is happening to me and I don’t know if I can continue this mission”

Petra frowned and sat down on the edge of my bed. “What do you mean? Is something wrong? Do you need help? I don’t have anything to do so if you need help, I’m here”

I shook my head and stared at the ceiling. I didn’t know if I should tell Petra. Of course I could trust Petra but I was scared that she would tell dad about it.

“If I tell you what’s wrong, do you promise that you won’t tell dad about it?” I asked, nearly begging.

Petra nodded. “Of course, brother”

I looked away and I blushed slightly. “I… I think I’m having some kind of… feelings towards the brat that I’m supposed to punish. I don’t know what to do about this because he obviously feel something for me too…”

Petra smiled sadly. “Then I guess you have a perfect way to punish him…”

I nodded. “Yeah… I just don’t know how to do it… Well of course I know how but I don’t know can I do it… I don’t wanna hurt him. He’s not like everyone else who has done bad things… He’s nice and caring and funny. He’s so innocent. I can’t even believe that he did those things back then when he was nine…”

Petra sighed. “I understand, but remember, once a killer, always a killer”

I bit my lip and looked away. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair.

“You’re right… I should just do my job and then forget about him. Like… That’s pretty much all I can do, right?”

Petra nodded smiling. “I’m sure that you’ll forget him soon. I can get you some hot chicks from here, you know”

I rolled my eyes. “I think that guys are hotter than girls, Petra”

She giggled and smiled slightly wider. “So… Tell me about him”

I took a deep breath. “Well, he’s funny and he looks like a huge nerd. He’s smart and he likes Harry Potter. He has a great voice but he’s really shy so he doesn’t sing anywhere. He’s just simply amazing”

“He sounds great… But you still need to realize that if you fall in love, your life as a demon ends and there’s no going back after that. Think wisely. Dad thinks that you’re the best. Be smart and break his heart soon. We don’t need another one to fall in love with human”, Petra said sighing. “Besides, many of us would miss you a lot if you’d become a human”

I nodded and looked down at my lap. Petra ruffled my hair before leaving. Well, honestly I had hoped some kind of advice from Petra. She was really great at telling people what’s the best thing to do. When demon fell in love with human, Petra would be there to tell them that it’s good to stay here.

I got up and looked at the mirror. I stepped closer to it and went to Eren’s room. I looked around and frowned when I didn’t see Eren anywhere. I walked to living room and there Eren was, sitting on couch and blankly staring at the white wall. My frown deepened.

“Eren?” I called out quietly.

Eren turned to look at me and I tilted my head slightly when I saw him pulling his sleeves down, like he’d be hiding something. My heart beat slightly faster when I looked at the brat in front of me.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have yelled…” Eren said, embarrassed.

I shook my head again. “Don’t worry about it, brat. I shouldn’t have grabbed your wrists”

I walked to the couch and sat down next to Eren. There was awkward silence for while. I sighed and looked at Eren.

“Wanna watch Desperate housewives?” I asked, smiling a little bit.

Eren nodded, obviously happy that I wasn’t mad at him. I turned the TV on. We watched the show in silence before there was… um… small sexual action and suddenly I felt hot. I thought about having Eren on top of me like that and… I shook my head. Fuck, I shouldn’t have been thinking stuff like that. It would never even be possible because you know, I couldn’t touch Eren without burning him. It sucked but oh well, it wasn’t something that I could control.

“Are you alright?” Eren asked and we looked at each other. “You look like you’d have fever. Can demons be sick?”

“I… Yeah, I’m alright. And yes, we can. It’s just not as normal as with humans. We don’t get sick a lot. I’m sure that I’m fine. I was just thinking about something I shouldn’t have been thinking about”, I said and sighed loudly.

“Oh? Do you wanna talk about it?” Eren asked, small (cute) frown on his face.

I shook my head. “No, I’d rather not. It’s kinda… really, really personal”

“C’mon, Levi. Maybe you’d feel better after it”

I bit my lip slightly. “Well… Remember when I told you that demons turn into humans when they fall in love with a human? To be honest, I think I’m falling for someone… And it’s not a good thing because I really like being like this”

I think that I saw sadness in Eren’s smile when he looked away. I felt my heart breaking a little bit.

“It’s Jean, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes”, I lied and groaned quietly. “The thing is, I don’t wanna be in love. Love is stupid… And I don’t wanna give up my life…”

“But… shouldn’t life be better after you fall in love? Don’t worry about it, Levi. You’ll be happier when you’re in love…” Eren said quietly and looked at the TV.

I frowned. “Eren…”

“What?” Eren asked and his voice was slightly thicker, maybe because he looked like he was going to start crying in any minute.  
“Nothing… But this doesn’t really matter. It’s not like Jean would like me back or anything”, I said and chuckled humorlessly.

“Are you kidding me? Jean is seriously drooling over you. He only talks about you anymore. He has a huge crush on you and I honestly think that you should talk to him about your feelings. Just tell him the truth”, Eren said like it wouldn’t be a big deal.

I buried my face in my hands. “I’ll think about it…”

After while Eren’s phone rang. He got up and took his phone out of his pocket. Soon he dropped his phone to the floor, eyes wide open.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

I got up quickly and put my gloves on before cupping Eren’s cheeks. “Eren?”

Eren just kept staring at the wall. I had deep frown on my face as I shook him a little bit. For some reason I felt that it was important to me to know what was wrong. 

“Eren? What’s wrong?” I asked, voice slightly louder. “Just talk to me, damn it…”

Eren took a step back and shook his head. “No… I’m perfectly fine… Don’t worry about me…”

My frown deepened. “Are you sure?… You look pretty shocked and depressed…”

“I said that I’m fine!” Eren snapped and I flinched. 

“O-Okay…” I said, little bit taken back. 

I went to kitchen and took my gloves off. I threw them to the counter and groaned. Why was everything so fucking complicated? I was falling for brat and I told that brat that I was falling for his friend. 

Way to go, Levi. 

I drank some water and tried to calm my thoughts. Suddenly I wasn’t feeling very well. I was ruining everything with Eren… But so what? Soon I was supposed to break his heart and leave… Nothing about him mattered anymore…

And those were lies. 

I really cared about that stupid brat and it wasn’t a good thing. Demon and human can’t be together. 

I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned against the counter. Everything was so confusing and god damn it, I was already 27. These kind of feelings should be familiar to me and they kinda were… Though this was different. I had never found a human attractive before. 

I groaned and tugged my hair. Everything was fucked up.

After while of telling myself how stupid I am, I went back to the living room and sat down next to Eren. We didn’t talk to each other for a long time. We just watched TV, awkward silence around us. 

“Hey, Levi..?”

I looked at Eren. “Yeah?”

“Can you leave after you’ve punished me?…” Eren asked quietly, not even looking at me. 

I frowned. “Of course, that’s the way it works…”

Eren nodded. “And can you tell me what I did wrong?…”

“Fine…” I said, after thinking for few minutes. “When you were younger, you killed a bird. You threw a rock at it and I know, it sounds really silly, but it kinda makes you a killer… Killers get the worst punishment…”

Eren frowned, looking at the TV screen. “Oh… So you’re going to kill me?”

I chuckled humorlessly. “Of course not… That would make me a killer too, wouldn’t it?”

Eren stayed quiet after that and I was really worried. He was… acting very differently. He didn’t look happy. I was sure that the phone call was something bad. I just needed to know what had happened. 

“Who called you?” I asked.

“I… I shouldn’t tell you…” Eren mumbled and played with the hem of his shirt. “It’s something really serious…”

My frown deepened and I tilted my head. “You can trust me…” I said, meaning it. 

Eren hesitated. “Um…”

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I’ve just heard that talking helps”, I said shrugging. 

“Mom is in the hospital”, Eren said quickly, tears falling down his cheeks. 

I grabbed my gloves and put them on before wiping Eren’s tears away. “What happened?…”

Eren shrugged. “I d-don’t know… They said that they don’t know y-yet. Apparently s-she was beaten up when Armin f-found her…”

I bit my lip. I didn’t have any words to say. Of course I felt bad, but still… It felt kinda unreal. Eren’s mom getting beaten up someone? Someone so sweet and nice. Who would want to hurt her?

“I’m sorry… I hope she’ll be alright…” I whispered. 

“They said that situation looks really b-bad…” Eren said and wiped his eyes. 

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. “It will be alright, okay? She’ll be fine, trust me”

“I… I trust you…” Eren said quietly. 

I nodded. “Good… Now get some sleep, okay? We can go visit her tomorrow if that’s okay with you…”

“Yeah… Sounds okay…” Eren whispered and looked at the floor. 

He walked into the bedroom and I followed. I sat down on the edge of the bed after Eren had laid down on it. I stroked his hair with my gloves on and sighed. 

“Goodnight…” Eren mumbled quietly. 

“Goodnight, Eren…” I said and waited for him to fall asleep.

When Eren was sleeping, I got up and walked into the mirror, going back home. I went into my small room and laid down on my own bed, thinking. Who would beat up Eren’s mom?

Who did it?

Why they did it?

What was even going on?

Who would want Eren to be in pain? Who would want him to suffer?

I kept thinking about it but I just couldn’t find an answer to the questions I had in my mind. I buried my face into a red pillow and groaned. 

Was it because of me? Was Eren and his family suffering because of me? 

That couldn’t be true. I was just doing my job and trying to behave well. I hadn’t told anyone to beat the shit out of Eren’s mother. 

I hugged a blanket tightly before falling asleep

 

\----- timeskip-----

*one week later* 

Nothing had changed. Eren’s mom was still in the hospital and Eren was broken. He hadn’t even gone to school and I was really worried about him. Apparently Carla was the only one Eren truly trusted and Eren had told everything to her. 

And that made me feel guilty because I was sure that she got beaten up because of me. It had to be like that. I just knew it. 

I put down the exams that I had had in my hands. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. I kinda missed Eren being happy. I actually missed his laugh and smile and even his voice… During the last week he had rarely even said a word. It was confusing and weird and I just wanted to talk to him about nothing and everything. 

I grabbed a pen. I really needed to do something as I was kinda afraid of losing my job. 

There was a knock on the door and I looked at the door, frowning slightly. I didn’t feel like talking to brats right now. I sighed. 

“It’s open..” I called out quietly and before I understood what was going on, boy’s lips were on mine. 

They were separated from mine soon though, boy in front of me yelping in pain. I looked at Jean with eyes wide open. 

“What the fuck?!” he squeaked and looked at me, scared. 

I stood up slowly. “I can explain..”

“Explain that your lips burned mine?! Can’t wait to hear that!” Jean said, looking at me like I’d be a monster. 

Well, I was a monster, everyone knew it. 

“I… I shouldn’t tell you. It’ s too complicated”, I said sighing.   
¨  
Fuck

“Huh? Are you calling me stupid?” Jean asked huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“No! Of course not, I’m your teacher. I could get fired for that!” I said, protecting myself. 

“Wait… I do know why…” Jean suddenly said and his eyes widened. “And now I also know who beat up Eren’s mom”


End file.
